He Will Be Loved
by Miss Morrissey
Summary: Slash, Atreyu and Bastian making love for the first time. I hope people will be pleased with this because I know some have been looking for NES slash. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


Note: Haha!! My first fic!! And surprise surprise, it is SLASH!! does a mad dance around the room HaHAAAAA!! I hope you all appreciate this, because I found it VERY difficult to type it one handed. looks at all the shocked readers I sprained my wrist, people. Minds out of the gutter!! Well, I do hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. happy grin Atreyu and Bastian, Atreyu and Bastian, fucking like daisies!!  
  
Disclaimer: They're Mike's, not mine. I promise to wipe the boys down and return them in good condition when I am done with them.  
  
He Will Be Loved   
  
A blur of amazing feelings were swirling inside me as we stumbled across the hall in eachother's arms, catching brief kisses and quick encounters with eachother's tongues. My heart was thudding so hard I fancied I could hear it. It was like that feeling you get when you've just got out of a too- hot bath. Atreyu's arms were around my waist, he was pressed against my back so I could feel his whole body against me, and he was sucking on the side of my neck, making my skin sing in the most delicious way. I briefly thought of having to wear a poloneck tomorrow, when I got back home, but dismissed it as quickly as I'd thought of it. I was fumbling with the door to the room, but shaking so hard I could hardly unlock it. And then we were falling into the room. We stood together in the middle of the room, just holding eachother, I think we were making eachother wait, but what I really wanted was to rip all his clothes off and touch him all over, every curve every crevice, just everything. I suddenly, urgently started undoing his shirt. Not being able to touch him was killing me. It was like I had to do it. When his chest was bare and I started running my hands all over him, I felt as if my life had just been saved.  
  
Atreyu started kissing my shoulders and neck gently and my breathing quickened, I slid the shirt off his shoulders and stroked his back rhythmically. Then he stood back and looked at me. And I looked at him. He was so beautiful. He was practically glowing, his skin was radiating beauty, his eyes were heavy and clouded with desire and I daresay his jeans felt about ten sizes too small. He then looked me up and down and said the most beautiful words I have ever heard:  
  
"And to see him was to love him, love but him and love forever."  
  
My head spun with desire and then we were in eachother's arms again. We stumbled into the bedroom and slammed the door as he ripped my shirt off. Buttons scattered on the floor. I tugged the strings open on his trousers and mumbled about damn strings, while he was busy undoing my jeans. When we were finally both naked I just could not stop staring. Atreyu was so beautiful. I looked up and saw him staring at me questioningly.  
  
"You're beautiful." I said. "You're perfect. I knew you would be."  
  
"So are you." he said, and then we kissed urgently, desperately, tongues swirling around tongues and hands wandering everywhere.  
  
We stopped for a second, to breathe and looked into eachother's eyes. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were half-closed. Atreyu was a beautiful picture of sexual arousal. I slid my hand down his back so my hand was resting on his ass, felt myself start to tremble. I licked his parted lips with my tongue and he moaned quietly. His hand was scratching the back of my neck, not so it hurt but just so it felt good. I rested my forehead against his, and then moved my free hand down....  
  
I just wanted to shout, I wanted to shout and scream his name just for being so close to me, but I bit it back and then wrapped my hand around what was currently containing half the blood in Atreyu's body. He sucked in some breath as I started stroking his hardness and then his head fell onto my shoulder and he moaned properly, the way I wanted him to, the way that made me so hard my hips bucked into his like they had a mind of their own.  
  
"Ohhh...." he moaned, I kissed the top of his head and then started playing with his hair, twisting it through my fingers. He was sucking at the skin on my neck again, in a different place. The hand that wasn't scratching the back of my neck moved down and his fingers found my.... I sucked in my breath as he started to touch me, his hand was a little clumsy but it still felt incredible. I continued stroking his throbbing hard-on and then I fell backwards onto the bed and he fell with me, our hands still all over eachother. He straddled me and kissed my chest, and when I made a quiet appreciative noise he put his lips around my left nipple and moved his tongue over it, his hot mouth made me gasp. I clutched his head and arched up to meet his mouth as he slid his tongue around my chest.  
  
"Oh Atreyu....." I moaned, "Stop.... I want you inside me when I come."  
  
He nodded in that adorable way, and then I rolled over so he was on the bottom and started kissing all over his chest. His skin was singing to me and I had to make him moan again. I loved that sound.  
  
He did as soon as my lips closed around his erection, he yelled in pleasure and his hips bucked against my face.  
  
"Oh Bastian..." he moaned, and an involuntary shudder went through me. I placed my hands on his thighs and held his legs apart as I sucked him, but I wasn't going to let him come yet. I stopped, and moved over him, feeling his body shake with desire and denied release.  
  
"Please," he gasped.... I kissed his forehead and then he moved over so he was the one on top. He rolled me onto my tummy and held my hips, I scrunched my face as he slid inside me, but the pain only lasted for a second. He stayed still for a moment, both of us getting used to the feeling of being connected this way, and then I hissed again as he started to move in and out of me.  
  
"Bastian...." he gasped, closing his eyes and moving faster into me, I couldn't believe how it felt, we fit together like it was meant to be.... it IS meant to be.  
  
"Oh Bastian, oh...." Atreyu yelled, he was becoming louder and more vocal and I reared up, my back against his chest, wanting to feel every part of him, wanting everything. I took hold of his hands as he moved faster and faster, I felt as if I was rising higher and higher into the sky. Atreyu shuddered and moaned,  
  
"I love you, Bastian, love you so much, love you so much, love you so much!!" and I felt him come, I felt the warmth inside me, I knew I was close. And then the knot that had been coiling tighter and tighter inside me flew apart, it felt like lighting striking me and fireworks blowing up, it felt like heaven. I drew in a strangled breath and yelled his name, every bone in my body tense and then we collapsed. Atreyu's face was flushed and beautiful, and I brushed some of the sweat-drenched hair off his forehead.  
  
"You're beautiful like this...." I said, and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"I feel complete.... like something that has been missing since forever is finally with me...."  
  
"I know...."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Atreyu.... and do you know what??"  
  
"What??"  
  
"We left the door open." 


End file.
